


Christmas Countdown in Blue Earth

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crafts, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt!John, Little Brother Sam, Pastor Jim - Freeform, Weechesters, light angsty moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: What happens when the Winchester family spends December of 1989 with Pastor Jim Murphy in Blue Earth, Minnesota?A Weechesters based Christmas tale.





	Christmas Countdown in Blue Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 SPN Holiday Mixtape challenge. 
> 
> This is a story I've had wrattling around my head for years and was finally able to put some oomph behind my lagging muse. Weechesters own my heart. I'd like to think the Winchesters had an experience like this - maybe something similar - at some point along the way.
> 
> Special thanks to super helpful betaing by [jerzcaligrl](https://twitter.com/Jerzcaligrl/) and [Lullys](https://twitter.com/j2loveeachother/)

_**November 1989** _

Pastor Jim had seen a lot of families ‘just passing through’ fed at the church’s Thanksgiving dinners through the years.  Their doors were always open to those less fortunate or in need.  However, he rarely had guests in his own private residence. 

John Winchester had contacted him, reluctantly asking for help - a miracle in itself.  He’d been almost fatally wounded on his last hunt and needed real time to recuperate.  Jim knew he was deeply worried, understanding the true unspoken request - his boys needed a safe place with someone they all could trust while John regained his strength and healed.

Jim had welcomed them to stay with him, realizing they’d likely be there through Christmas, maybe even the New Year.  He’d gotten John to understand that was for the best, that there was no rush for them to leave.  John was stubborn as usual, and gruffly offered Jim the boys’ help in some things around the church and grounds to help prepare for winter, as a thank you for Jim’s generosity.

After having donned an apron to help all afternoon in the church fellowship hall while letting the boys run their own energy off outside by raking leaves, Jim delivered a dinner tray to John, checking on him and finding him dozing.  Real medicine and rest were exactly what he needed.  Jim called the boys in to wash up and join him in the dining room.  He delivered a small prayer and smiled fondly, gazing out over his own table.  He watched the Winchester brothers devour the delicious feast put together by the congregation volunteers before calling for a break to wind down the day, letting Sam and Dean watch _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_.

He had more than a whole month ahead of him to enjoy their company; two mischief making little boys to entertain and keep occupied.  He had a few ideas of his own but he’d be talking to the youth director on Sunday for some tips.  He wanted to give them some joyful, memorable, creative (and educational) moments, and he already knew asking Dean to help keep Sam engaged was the way to corral them both.  They were good kids, but they were still kids.

 

 

**_December 1st_ **

When the boys saw the decorated bucket sitting on the pulled out chair on December 1st, they could barely contain their excitement.  The wrapping paper made it obvious it was tied to Christmas, and six year old Sam was bouncing in his seat during breakfast.  Dean’s grin was infectious, and a sense of genuine happiness hung in the air.

As they ate, their father shot them not-quite-stern looks to keep them somewhat calm.  John knew what the pastor was up to, and he felt a sense of relief and deep gratitude for his old friend.  He knew he wasn’t the easiest man to have around at his best, and with two kids in tow and himself not able to do much more than hobble and rest they still had been taken in like family.  Jim explained to the boys that each package had a number that corresponded to the day of the month, and that on each day they would get to open the package. 

Sam’s eyes grew wide when he realized there was a package for every day leading up to Christmas.  The dimpled smile on his face was like sunshine, and he kicked his legs in anticipation.  Dean asked if they could be excused, just as eager as his little brother for what lay ahead. 

The youth director had helped Jim put together the bucket of activities, and Jim had the day’s craft prepared.  He’d already found the necessary components – all the project needed was putting together.  It was quick and easy, but one that kicked off the planned days ahead, and gave the boys (and John) something tangible to keep even after they left Blue Earth.

In the envelope were a few key rings and a penny for each of them that corresponded to each of the years of Sam and Dean’s birthdays, and John and Mary’s anniversary.  Pastor Jim had found the right years for each penny through a friend at the local bank and let his handyman skills surface to drill the holes that would make threading them on the keychain rings easier. 

When Dean realized they were lacking pennies for John and Mary’s birthdays, too, they made a quick trip to the bank.  After trading what Dean called ‘worthless pennies’ for the correct years, they had three of each needed year to complete their task.  Both boys were rewarded by the teller for good behavior and little hands were sticky with lollipop residue on their way back to the rectory. 

During the drive Sam asked how they’d get the holes in the new pennies, giving Dean a chance to jump at the opportunity to learn to use the drill, making sure him and Sammy both had safety goggles on as Jim instructed him.  Sam watched his big brother in awe and trepidation as sparks flew from the friction between the bit and the pennies.

John watched on with fondness that afternoon as his boys worked through completing their craft, not wanting to miss out on the good old-fashioned fun.  When they presented him with his own keychain, he teared up and hugged them tight, cherishing the moment.

 

 

 

**_December 2 nd_ **

No one could have expected Sammy to be up at sunrise and waiting in the kitchen for everyone else, his hands wrapped around the envelope for that day, sleepily sitting and contently cocooned in the quilt from his bed.  When Dean woke a couple of hours later to an absence of Sam, he tore through the house looking for him.

By the time Jim and John had wandered into the kitchen for coffee after the commotion of a panicked big brother, Dean was calmly eating a bowl of cereal, watching over his little brother.  Sam had fallen back asleep at the table during the early morning hours while everyone else had slept in, given it was the weekend.

After rousing Sam and getting some breakfast into him, the boys tore open their envelope.  Several starlight mint candies fell out with what appeared to be a recipe.  They turned quizzical looks to Jim, who was pulling out cookie sheets from the kitchen island cabinets.

Sam was assigned to be in charge of placing the candies into the cookie cutters, and Dean handled using a toothpick to create and keep open the holes for ribbons while the melted candies were still warm, only popping them free once they’d cooled down enough to handle.  Jim oversaw the oven portion, allowing Dean to help insert and remove trays with thick oven mitts.  Keeping Sam’s fingers out of the not yet hardened crafts proved to be challenging until John promised Sam he could thread the ribbons onto the ones deemed ready.  Several hours later, the entire rectory smelled of sweet peppermint, and a set of new ornaments was ready for hanging on the Church tree with extras to give out to families at the next service.

 

 

 

_**December 3 rd** _

On Sunday, the boys joined the youth group for Children’s Church.  Jim led the morning services as his usual while John stayed in the rectory, trying not to think on his own sins too awful hard.  He prayed in his own version of faith and tried not to be overly concerned about the boys being out of sight of either of them.  They were on hallowed ground here, and Jim knew from being a hunter to keep sigils and traps hidden but present should anything try to wreak havoc.

Sam loved interacting with the other kids while Dean watched from a distance, making sure no one messed with him.  Sam’s gregariousness won over the town locals and in short time they were all playing as if old friends.  Everything was mostly fun and games in an educational setting in which Sam thrived.  Halfway through was juice and cookie time, so Dean didn’t count it a total waste.  Plus, he found himself actually reading the Bible and using that as field study research.  It never hurt to put more weapons in his toolkit, and knowledge was power. 

The envelope they had opened earlier at breakfast had directed them to share the day’s project with the group.  Construction paper, safety scissors, crayons and Elmer’s glue littered the classroom tables after snack time.  When everyone had finished, there were various colors and styles of paper plate angels, and they’d all been added to the bulletin board in the church social room. 

Each angel had space for writing a small wish or name for remembrance and watching over.  Sam had carefully written Mary’s name in his best print, wanting to make her proud.  Dean added some small heart and star stickers around her name, determinedly trying not to cry as Sam looked to him to make sure having their mom’s name was ok.

 

 

 

_**December 4 th** _

A frigid cold front had moved in through the night.  A quick step outside for some fresh air had brought John right back in before his first cup of coffee, ears and fingers going pink as soon as they were exposed to the elements.

He’d been keeping an eye on the weather reports while cleaning and sharpening Jim’s kitchen knife set through the morning.  If he added in his own blades too, well that was just hunter’s habit.  ‘Be prepared’ wasn’t just a Scout motto any longer.  When the boys came downstairs after begrudgingly completing some school assignments to keep up with their studies, he told Sam and Dean they could expect several feet of snow before the day was over. 

Sure enough, after lunch Blue Earth slowly transformed into a real winter wonderland. Jim allowed them to open their daily envelope after ensuring they were all set in case of a blizzard, the three of them bundling up to stack prepared firewood closer to them in the lean-to outside the back door.

By early afternoon the snow covered the ground completely in a thick, soft white blanket as it started to drift up against the building.  Fat flakes clung to the windows creating lacy ice patterns and they all felt snug and cozy as the fireplaces in the kitchen and living room crackled and gave off delicious warmth.

While John read through some lore books Jim had, and Jim worked on the next weekend’s sermon, Sam’s fingers became completely covered in non-toxic paint.  As Dean tried to patiently wipe the giggling face and chubby hands free of streaks and spatters, Sam pointed to the paint spots that had somehow gotten into Dean’s hair. 

Once Sam had all of the ‘Christmas lights’ down on paper, Dean drew the cording wire that linked them all together, adding in curlicues at Sam’s prodding – “like real lights do, Dean!”  They filled up several sheets, thinking they could use them as wrapping paper later.

 

 

 

_**December 5 th** _

The scent of rich, roasted, fresh coffee always made Sam wrinkle his nose up in disgust.  Dean had let him taste it a time or two straight out of the pot the way he himself had trained himself to drink it – like their dad did. Now he chuckles when Sam loads his cup with cream and sugar, barely leaving room for adding coffee.  Not that either of them should be drinking coffee at their age, but eh, Dean had watched his dad enough to know it helped keep one awake and focused.  And if Dean was doing it, Sammy was sure to follow, strictly on principle. 

However, staying alert for his family was something Dean took quite seriously, which is why he frowned at the day’s craft.  Coffee filter snowflakes?  They were in the middle of a white out, they’d need those filters for actual coffee!  What if they ran out of filters, and something happened?  What if they needed to pull an all-nighter or fight some monster come to prey on them in the next few weeks?

He drummed his fingers on the kitchen table in consternation, scowling at the opened and half used package of filters on the counter while Sam scurried off to get the safety scissors and tape.  Being prepared was something Dean took pride in.  He asked Pastor Jim curtly if there were more coffee filters.

Jim quirked an eye at John, who just smiled into his coffee cup and did not respond, figuring Dean had a reason to ask such an odd question.  He knew it also likely revolved around Sam – or something akin to Sam, anyway.  When Jim produced another full package of filters from the cabinet above the coffeemaker without a word, Dean’s face relaxed.   

He let out a breath and tried to plaster on a smile for Sam when he came back into the kitchen.  Dean couldn’t help that he’d woken from a nightmare about the Abominable Snowman and was troubled, knowing some monsters were all too real in this world.  He’d do anything to protect his family, even if it would have meant breaking Sam’s heart by refusing to do a silly craft.

Making peace with the fact that they could all enjoy coffee (and a very sweet café au lait for Sam) along with the day’s planned activity, he let his guard down.  In a few hours, a ‘paper front’ had moved through the rectory as snowflakes ‘fell’ from varying lengths of strings taped to the ceiling in several rooms.

 

 

_**December 6 th** _

Sam woke early with a fever, having sweat through his pajamas, tossing and turning himself awake as he kicked off his covers.  The sheets were soaked through and he was lethargic, achy, making pained, whimpery noises when he moved.  Dean’s heart could not take it.

After getting his little brother into the tub for a short bath to get him cooled off and clean, Dean administered some children’s Tylenol.  With a fresh set of pajamas on, Sam clung to Dean as he was tucked into Dean’s bed.  They cuddled together while Dean read their favorite holiday story, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , letting his fingers brush away Sam’s damp bangs from his forehead.

Dean waited until Sammy slipped back into sleep before pulling away to gather the dirty bedding and clothes to get them started in the laundry room.  When the others were up and moving around, Dean moved into the kitchen without a word.  He grabbed the day’s envelope, made some buttered toast and poured a small glass of juice.  John immediately noticed Sam wasn’t with him and he nodded his head to Jim.  Both men retreated to the living room, speaking in hushed tones. 

By the time Dean had returned to Sam in the bedroom with a small tray, Jim and John had the TV and VCR on a rolling cart and were wheeling it in to the room.  As Dean coaxed Sam to eat a bit and drink his juice, the men configured the TV until they got it to a spot with good reception.

John and Dean piled the pillows up behind Sam and got an extra blanket, making everything cozy and comfortable with a little pillow blanket nest for the boys to watch movies all day.  Jim took the craft list and left to gather the needed supplies.

The boys watched cartoons and then Die Hard while Sam snuggled against Dean, dozing off and on.  Grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato rice soup for lunch, along with another dose of Tylenol perked Sam up a bit more.  By late afternoon Sam’s smile was almost back, his eyes less fever-bright.  He had just enough energy to enjoy the VHS tape a parishioner had donated to the church children’s room – _Emmet Otter’s Jug-Band Christmas,_ as he glued popcorn to the Santa faces and hats Dean had cut out for him.

After a late dinner of homemade vegetable soup and oyster crackers, both boys were exhausted.  When John peeked in on them again, their feet were tangled up together, soft snores of brothers soundly sleeping.  Sam’s hand was curled into Dean’s t-shirt, and Dean had Sam’s head tucked under his chin.  John slid a blanket up over them and turned off the TV before joining Jim for their routine evening game of chess and a nightcap.

 

 

 

_**December 7 th** _

When the snow had finally stopped falling, John had gone outside to the lean-to, bringing back a small basket of pine-cones he’d gathered a couple days before.  He brushed any remaining snow and visible dirt off each one gently to ensure no broken pieces before setting them out to dry thoroughly near the fireplace – but not close enough to catch fire themselves. 

Today they were all making their very own pine-cone Christmas trees and the plethora of items to decorate with was amazing.  Jim had raided the children’s church art supply closet, and Dean had smacked his head when he realized he wouldn’t be able to keep the glitter away from Sam – or all over him and everything else.

Paint, brushes, fuzzy pompoms and candy sprinkles to look like ornaments, buttons and felt stars – even cheap plastic beaded necklaces for use as lights – were strewn across the large kitchen table.

Sam painstakingly painted each scale a bright green before adding a pinch of glitter.  Jim painted only the tips of his scales in white for a frosted snow effect, adding candy sprinkles.  Dean didn’t paint at all, just glued on buttons and a star, calling it good.  That is until Sam turned his never-fail puppy eyes and asked about lights.  John laughed as Dean dutifully picked up a necklace and started gluing it around his tree as Sam beamed at him.  John’s own tree was turned upside down as he attached the fuzzy colored poms to each scale, shaking off the frowns thrown his way as he added a loop string to the top – he’d made his an ornament!  They all attacked the rest of the basket, churning out garishly decorated trees, laughing about each one in turn.

When they’d finished there was a forest of crafted trees to adorn the mantle, of every color and style imaginable.  Sam helped stretch out cotton batting to use underneath for snow, and Dean helped place the trees securely so they wouldn’t topple over.

 

 

 

_**December 8 th onward** _

The next several weeks were filled with more fun than Sam and Dean could remember having in one stretch.  As their dad healed, they all came together like the family Jim knew they could be – should be.  John (and sometimes Jim) were included in the daily crafts from time to time, dinner was held at the table every night with all of them enjoying hearty homemade food and seeing all of them at ease made Jim’s heart light.

Snowmen were made and toppled, snow forts built and attacked.  Every day Jim had the boys run off energy doing a couple easy light chores in and around the church while keeping them on task with their studies as much as he could.  The daily activity they found they themselves counting on brought real joy and laughter, as silly as some of them were.  Sometimes the ideas were better than the execution, but their enthusiasm made all the difference as they worked on Santa Claus gift tags using soda tabs, multi-colored yarn wrapped star ornaments, clothespin doily angels, cornstarch & baking soda dough ornaments stamped with sentiments, pipe cleaner and bead candy canes, bottle-cap snowmen, egg carton reindeer and potatoes carved into ornament stamps.  They found themselves astounded at how many things there were to do with a little imagination!

Christmas day found each Winchester giving a silent prayer of thanks before getting out of bed.  Sam was thankful for getting to have a taste of what a normal, safe family could be and for the side of his dad and brother he didn’t often get to see but he knew existed.  Dean was thankful for a break from the hunting life so he and Sam could enjoy Christmas and his dad could mend the right way from the inside out.  John was thankful for his boys being able to just be kids, for his friend taking them in and sheltering them, for something he’d never thought he’d be able to give his family again – a real holiday.

When it was time to finally move on and get back to saving people and hunting things, the Winchesters had full hearts that would always be tinged with a sadness that would never truly be erased.  But those full hearts had pulled them closer to each other than ever before and tightened bonds that were so very important.  Jim watched them leave, the Impala happily purring with her charges well secured, as Sam waved goodbye from the rear window until they were out of sight. 

Every one of them hoped the memories they made during their time in Blue Earth would last a lifetime.


End file.
